


it sends you spinning

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Aphrodisiacs, Bukkake, Dark Magic, Facial, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Magic, Multi, Spitroasting, Suspension, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day twenty-one.They probably should've listened to the rumors surrounding him.





	it sends you spinning

**Author's Note:**

> It's Halloween month, how about a spooky witchcraft au? Well, Sinestro's a spooky witch, Guy and Hal are just supremely unlucky. In this AU, there are various colored witches that do rituals in honor of and to feed their various entities. So Green witches would honor Ion and, in turn, be given their powers.
> 
> Sinestro uses the boys to feed Parallax. Not in a vore way.
> 
> Title is from Spellbound by Siouxie and the Banshees.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Guy first discovered he had a gift for magicks, he never expected himself to join a coven. Not really at least, not when he figured he was strong enough on his own. But, after a series of spells that had gone wrong, he finally accepted the open invitation that a fellow witch had given to him.

Hal talked about expanding and becoming a proper coven surrounding the Green Magic that they were both adept at but that was harder work than either of them thought. They had met a few others, but no one seemed too interested in joining a coven. There was John, who was a powerful witch but showed no interest in a group setting. Kyle, who was skilled in the Green but seemed more interested in pursuing his connection to the White magicks. And then there was Simon and Jessica, a pair who wished to explore their new found connection to Green Magic together before they joined a group. In fact, they only met one person who seemed anywhere close to interested in that very moment.

Guy had heard about the Witch named Sinestro, had heard the whispers that his gifts may not come from the light side of magic. But he had shown a great skill with the Green magic, and Hal thought he’d be perfect for the Coven of the Green Lantern. Guy thought that it wouldn’t hurt to check him out and Hal seemed quite interested in what he had to offer, so they both accepted his invitation to see his altar room.

This could potentially be a place for the Coven to meet and practice magic together, they had been doing their ceremonies outside but it was getting colder and Hal started complaining about it, so it was probably better that they find a place to work inside.

“I’m the leader anyway, so let’s just go check it out. Maybe he’s got a bad rep for no reason.” He said, pulling his robes tighter over his shoulders and rubbing his arms.  
“Fine, fine...hey wait, who died an’ put you in charge?”

Hal rolled his eyes, reaching over and adjusting Guy’s hat.

“Abin Sur, remember?”  
“That was just some weird alien guy who lived in the woods, dumbass.”

He smacked Guy’s arm, frowning at him.

“Don’t disrespect the dead! Anyway, we’re here.”

Guy stopped the car in the driveway and stepped out of it, looking up at the huge mansion in awe. 

“Who owns a mansion these days anyway?” Hal said, kicking a rock across the driveway.

He shrugged, dragging Hal over to the door and knocking on it.

They probably should’ve seen it coming. The moment Sinestro opened the door, a burst of Yellow magic came out of his hand and the world went dark.

He was surprised that he actually woke up, groaning as he came to. It took him a few moments to realize that he was floating. It took him another few moments to realize that he wasn’t floating, that he was bound up and hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. Next to him, Hal groaned, immediately starting to fight with his bondage, chains clanging together.

“Shit,” He said when he realized that he wasn’t going anywhere, “That prick, where is he? If my hands were free, he’d be getting an ass full of Green.”

Guy was about to whole heartedly agree, but the big iron door in front of them opened and Sinestro stepped through it in full dress.

“You Green witches are quite amusing. So full of energy, it’s really quite astonishing,” Sinestro purred, making his way over to his alter and placing the book in his hands onto it, “Well, maybe not astonishing. Entertaining.”

Sinestro seemed content to flip through his book while Guy and Hal fought with their bonds. Eventually, he seemed to settle on a ritual, gathering a few things off of the shelves. He pulled a mortar and pestle off the shelf, crushing together a few seeds and powders. He murmured some things in a language that neither of them could understand but recognized all too well.

The Yellow Warlock’s prayer to the entity Parallax. 

Guy didn’t hear either one of them make a sound over the roar in his ears, but he heard Sinestro chuckle, approaching both of them with a ceremonial knife. He sliced into Hal’s chest first, collecting a droplet of blood onto the knife and dropping it into the pestle. Guy was next, he managed to keep silent when the knife pressed into his skin. His blood was dripped in as well, and Sinestro was next. He sliced into his palm, dropping some of his blood into it as well.

“What are you going to do to us?” Guy asked, the nerves rushing over his skin.

It almost looked like a joining ceremony. While Guy certainly didn’t want to be joined to _Jordan_ of all people, Sinestro was definitely a worse person to be joined to.

“Did you think it was a joining ceremony, Gardner? Figures, you Green witches aren’t the brightest. I’m feeding my master, Parallax.”

They soon learned what the rest of the feeding ceremony entailed. Sinestro undressed them, smearing the substance over their skin and bringing them over to the table. He let Hal down, laying him across it and using his Yellow magic to hold him there, all while Guy hung up before him.

“What better way to feed the entity of fear than a show of force.” Sinestro purred.

He hauled Hal up onto all fours, and Guy realized what force meant as he too climbed onto the table. Sinestro positioned himself behind Hal and it was very obvious as to what he meant to do. Especially when Hal let out a cry, mouth falling open in a ragged pant as Sinestro slid into him. 

“Woah, hey, what the fuck?” Guy gasped, fighting harder in his bonds, voice all breathy.

Sinestro started up what looked to be a painful rhythm, one of his hands pushing into Hal’s hair and pulling hard. 

And then he started to push Hal’s head towards his cock. And Hal opened his mouth on automatic, and Guy couldn’t find it in him to try and fight it because Hal’s face looked beautiful with his flushed cheeks and blown wide pupils. 

His mouth was hot and wet around Guy’s achingly hard cock, and he didn’t know when he got achingly hard but it was then that he realized that the stuff Sinestro had smeared them with had to have aphrodisiac properties. Especially when he moaned loudly and started to fight against his bondage again, but to thrust into that warmth instead of to get away from the situation.

“ _Hahh_ , oh fuck, y-you’re not going to get away with this.” Guy moaned out and Hal made a noise in agreement, but the vibrations just made his eyes cross even more.

Sinestro continued to fuck into him, which made his cock push further down Hal’s throat. When Guy came, he came _violently_. With what sounded like a pained roar, ripped from his throat, Sinestro was pulling Hal’s head off of his cock. He shot ropes and ropes of cum over Hal’s face, dripping down onto the table.

He sagged in his bonds, watching helplessly as Sinestro jerked Hal off to completion and then pulled out to cum onto the altar as well, collapsing onto his back.

And then Sinestro was moving them around, switching it up, and Guy deliriously wondered if he was going to kill them at the end of the night or keep them as pets.

He didn’t know which was worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that the others who they asked to join their coven rescue them...eventually.
> 
> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
